Beyblade Drabbles:
by Dead-bY-n0w
Summary: One Drabble for each of the BladeBreakers. Crack.
1. Ray: Kitties

**Kitties**

Summary: Ray: "This year, my birthday will be different. Without any kitties. No exceptions."

* * *

><p>Ray skipped along the footpath happily; today was his fifteenth birthday. Tyson had send Ray off to the grocery store, to buy some things but Ray wasn't <em>that<em> stupid so as to not have guessed already what the guys had been planning a surprise party for him. He felt excited, his footsteps increased as he neared the Dojo.

This year, he thought, was going to be different. Up till now, he'd been celebrating his birthday over at his village, back in China. This year, he was in Japan, with the Blade Breakers. Not that he thought badly of the villagers, but Ray had to admit that the villagers –who were usually so wise, intuitive, and insightful – had _no_ clue on how to celebrate birthdays at _all_. To them, birthday's meant a year of your life gone. It was true, but they chose to moan about it, instead of celebrating. And moaning usually involved giving kitty cats to the birthday boy….Yep, you heard it right; kittens. Cats. Stuffed animals. Symbolism for life; nine, to be exact.

Ray shuddered as he opened the front door to the dojo.

"Surprise!"

The deafening shouts startled Ray, but he chose to smile at the scene in front of him; there were banners hanging on the walls; there were sprinklers all over the normally-empty lounge. Max and Tyson, in their hands, held a big cake, the shape of a beyblade. Hillary and Kai were standing behind the table, just where five presents lay; Hillary was looking at Ray with a big smile on her face, and even Kai had managed to hide his frown. Kenny had the biggest of all banners, held in his hands loosely; it said, 'The pussycat turned fifteen today.'

This year, Ray thought once more, was definitely going to be different.

_**Two Hours Later:**_

Stomping his way angrily upstairs, the Chinese teen grabbed a box from beneath his bed and emptied the contents of his hands into it; the presents he'd gotten from his friends. Two grey Tom Cat plushies from Max, two Thunder Cats from Kenny, a Sylvester doll from Hillary, a Garfield toy from Tyson, and finally, a Hello Kitty doll from none other than Kai.

"Stupid birthdays."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah! My first attempt at a drabble! Though, it turned out to be pretty much longer than a 100 words….:) Well, anyway, this could've been better described but….I couldn't do it. :D<strong>_

_**Okay, now I'll be straight. This is the last time I'll be posting something here on ff, for a LONG time. I just thought I'd officially let everyone know, so that they may stop waiting and all. I'll make this short, so if anyone is interested in knowing the reasons, please visit my profile and everything's explained there. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter….Review please! :p**_

_**Update: Well, GigglesWorth told me that Japanese really give 'Maneki Neko' or Beckoning Cat as charms or future prosperity to friends or relatives. I didn't know that. Coincidence! Thanks for sharing, honey...:)**_


	2. Kai: Poison Oak

**Poison Oak**

Summary: Long story short, Kai was never going to put things in his mouth unsupervised ever again.

* * *

><p>"Kai?"<p>

Kai opened his eyes, only to stare angrily at the brunette standing in front of him. She'd, yet again, disturbed his time to himself. Hillary, when she saw Kai's stoic look, raised her hands up in defense, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, Kai." Hillary said, taking a step back. An angry Kai was never a good thing. "But I've got to tell you something."

Kai, who felt more annoyed than ever, closed his eyes tightly. Sometimes, that girl was more annoying that even Tyson himself. What was the last thing she needed to tell him ten minutes ago? Oh, yeah, that she'd gotten a new cell. And ten minutes before that, she'd come running to him to ask him if he liked chocolate or not. And ten minutes before that, she'd brought an over-cooked turkey for him to taste. Kai sighed, biting into the blade of grass that he'd had between his lips. He wished she'd just leave him alone, for a little while.

"Are you listening?" She asked, putting hands on her waist.

"Yes, yes, I am." Kai replied, closing his eyes.

There was silence.

"Then throw it away already!"

Kai opened one eye, peeked at Hillary, annoyed.

"You weren't listening to me!"

_I wonder why…_.Kai thought, but said nothing. He watched as Hillary rolled her eyes, sat down beside Kai and raised a hand up to his face. He jerked away, sitting up straight in the process. She pursed her lips, and tried for his face again.  
>"What're you doing?" Kai slapped her hand away, making Hillary narrow her eyes at him.<p>

"Don't flatter yourself," She rolled her eyes again. "You're not THAT charming."

_Then stop trying to touch me!_ Kai wanted to say, but he sighed instead, lay back down, closed his eyes and re-adjusted the blade of grass between his lips.

"Go away, Hils."

He distinctly heard Hillary chuckle a little, muttering an "Okay" and walk away.

**The Next Morning:**

Hillary, Ray and Tyson and Max sat around the coffee table, in the kitchen, having breakfast when the door opened and Kai entered, scratching his bottom lip. Apparently, he'd just gotten up. With his eyes were half-open, he groggily opened the refrigerator door, took out a carton of milk and put it on the table. He scratched the side of his lips again.

"Um…Kai."

Tyson's voice made Kai look up, and he saw everyone gawking at him, each of their mouths wide open –save Hillary, who was slightly amused more than shocked. Right there, on Kai's face were spots of red and purple all over. His lips were swollen to an abnormally large size and around them there were red scratch marks, all the way to his cheeks. Purple little blotches marred his skin

"What the…"

"Have you seen the mirror today, Kai?" Hillary smiled, cutting Tyson off. Kai scratched his lips again, before rolling his eyes at her.

"Why?" He spoke, flinching inwardly at the slight stinging around his lips, "Am I looking more 'charming' than usual today?"

No-one said anything or moved their eyes from Kai's face, as Hillary went over to him turned him around and pointed at the closed refrigerator door.

"Very charming." Hillary popped her lips at the face Kai made when he saw his reflection on the door. His eyes widened. "What's your secret? Poison Oak?"

"Poison Oak?!" Kai's yell got muffled by his own moan, as the area around his lips throbbed when he spoke.

"The stuff you were chewing on yesterday." Hillary stated, matter-of-factly. "The blade of grass. Remember?"

Kai tried to speak, but it throbbed and instantly, he closed his mouth. Hillary smiled smugly and Kai crossed his arms.

"I tried to tell you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

This was weeeiirrrd. Found it lying around. Thought I'd put it up, anyways. Two down, four to go :P

Does anyone have any suggestions? I mean, I have Kenny and his laptop. Max and his mustard. I can't figure out Hillary and Tyson though. Nothing comes to mind except food with Tyson. Which is just lame, I mean, whatcha gon' do with food that hasn't been done already, right?

Aside from that. Finals starting from mid-May. Taking it up to mid-June. Then summer. Then Uni. Theeeennnn, no idea. lol.

Review and lemme know how this was. Signing off.


	3. Kenny: Addictions

**Addictions**

Summary: He does _not_ watch the p-word all day. He _doesn't._

* * *

><p>"He watches porn. Duh."<p>

Kenny immediately looked up at the 'p' word, and straight into the smirking face of Tyson Granger. From next to him on the porch, Hillary looked nothing short of highly amused at what was clearly an awestruck expression on Kenny's face.

"Are you guys talking about me?" He asked although he really didn't need to. And Tyson elaborated that point with a roll of his eyes.  
>"No," Hillary cut in, "We're talking about some other guy we know in this room, who's gauged his eyes <em>in<em> just 'browsing' through his computer_ all_ day."  
>"Probably all night too." Tyson added with a chuckle, and when Kenny's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the tease, he raised his hands up in defense. "It's all cool, man. We're not judging! We all have our…obsessions."<p>

While Tyson and Hillary both chuckled to each other at the latter comment, Kenny tried to defend himself, annoyed, and slightly embarrassed. How _dare_ they think he was watching 'p'-word all day! How _dare _they accuse him of such lowly squander! He couldn't even _say _the p-word in his thoughts, let alone out loud, let alone actually _watch _it! Or read it. Or do it. Or whatever!

"I do not watch—"He hesitated, and Hillary giggled when he ended with a "…it." His voice raised when he continued, "I _don't_ watch _it._"

"It's called _porn_." Hillary said, unashamed, "And don't pretend as if you're a sixteen-year-old teenager boy who's never visited a porn site because he utterly lacks the testosterone."

And she looked pointedly at Tyson, who was suddenly red all over. "It was _one _time! I really have never watched it before! Or afterwards!"

"Yeah right." Hillary scoffed, adding sarcastically, "And I have _never _thrown a temper tantrum except that one time yesterday."  
>"You threw one last night. And, one just this morning."<br>"Exactly!"

And in the many, many insults being thrown around (typical!) and the stop-being-such-a-pain-in-the-ass and the stop-lying-about-your-midnight-activities and the what-about-the-magazines-I-found-under-your-beds and the your-browser-history-says-otherwise and the grandma-gimme-some-privacy (Gawd!) Kenny found it safe to get up and going. He minimized the tabs (He was _not _watching the 'p' word!) on the screen, grabbed the laptop and walked (rather made sprint for it) right inside the Dojo and somewhere with a little…privacy.

**That night**

"I can't believe he fell asleep watching porn." Tyson muttered, carefully maneuvering his way over the pillows that were on the floor so that he make the least sound. The room was dark, lit only by the light that came from Kenny's laptop. "I mean, how boring could _it_ be that he fell _asleep_," he stretched back the lid of the infamous lappy of his friend, "…with the laptop on?"

Tyson picked up the aforementioned device from Kenny's belly, where it currently rested, and turned to face Hillary, who was standing on the other side of the room, impatient. Her expression turned sarcastic at Tyson's words, "Maybe they weren't good enough for him, you know?" She said, "Maybe they were too tedious. You should have a talk with him. Suggest some good sites. You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Will you just shut up already, nanny Hils?" He muttered back angrily, putting the laptop down at the table between himself and the brunette girl, lowering his voice when he heard the sleeping-teen stir. "And yes, I _will _have a talk with him. Maybe I'll even lend him some of those magazines of mine! Can I watch what kind of services he's been using now, or do you want me to teach him something too?"

Without waiting for a reply, Tyson slid the trackball over the screen, immediately banishing the e=mc2 screen saver and began to sift through the tabs open.

"Cheapskate." Hillary muttered somewhere in between.  
>"Snitch." He replied without looking up, still browsing. What was so much text doing on porn sites anyways?<p>

Tyson continued wondering just as Hillary continued in the background.  
>"Skeeve."<br>"Hen pecker." He retorted and before Hillary could throw another (loud-enough-to-wake-Kenny) temper tantrum at Tyson's last word, however, there was something in Tyson's face that made her stop.

"What?" She muttered instead, and watched as Tyson's expression went from confused, to shocked to downright horrified. Ignoring all her promises to herself of not viewing 'the chauvinistic filth that plague the adolescent mind like locusts to herbs', she walked over to the other side of the table and turned to the screen.

All she saw was letters. Another tab? More letters.

Stories.

"This is worse than I thought." She heard Tyson say, and for once, she completely agreed. Porn was imaginable. Expected. Porn was _normal_, but _this_-!

The infamous blue-and-white site was minimized back into the taskbar, and the laptop was put back onto Kenny's stomach, and quietly the two teens walked out of the room at a slow, but surely pace.

It was only when they were safely out, with the door closed behind them, did both of them practically yell one word with what wasn't even half the surprise they were feeling, "Fanfiction!"

They both breathed. A while of staring at each other, and a silent look accompanied by a nod, both of them established that this was an incident never to be spoken of again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

Because we all have our...addictions. Lol. Mine's currently stumbleupon :P Man, it's addicting. Like fanfiction! :D Kenny agrees on the latter! :P

Random fact, my kitty cat is awesome. And it's 9:30 AM over here, and I woke up at like, 6 PM yesterday (yes, PM) so obviously I'm in no mood to sleep. So...tadah! I wrote! Dah-Dee-Dum! :P Not my BESTEST work, but, meh, I hope it wasn't too bad.

Anybody got any ideas for Hillary? Max obviously has his mustard, as Gigglesworth pointed out in her review. Thank you for the suggest. I already had Kenny's laptop idea half written when she reviewed but thanks to her anyways for pointing it out. I am flat out on Tyson and Hillary though. I'm open for suggests.

Assiddee from that, well, boring boring vacations. But I'm FINALLY inspired enough to write (I hope I don't jinx it! :X) so, you might see some updates. Or might not. I'm thinking of going for Chromatic Abberation's next chapter right now. Or WTML. But no hard and fast rule there. Anywhere.

Anyways, review everybody and make my day :3 Please?

Signing off.


End file.
